


Full Circle

by Sgr_A



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgr_A/pseuds/Sgr_A
Summary: A hugetastic AU in the form of a dictionary!





	1. A-C

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: ART IS HERE! [MINA](pettymotives.tumblr.com) CAME THROUGH AND IT'S GLORIOUS  
> I SPREAD IT OUT THROUGH THE CHAPTERS AND CUT THEM DOWN FROM 5 TO 4

**Ablar Logain:**

A High Seat in the Hall of Servants. One of the most powerful male Aes Sedai of the Age of Legends and a brillinat strategist. When al'Thor had fallen to the shadow, rode to Shayol Gul with a hundred companions to kill him. Was joined by Mazrim Taim, a Dreadlord who had defected in the last second. Linked, with Taim controlling the flows, they killed al'Thor before the fallen Dragon could plunge the world into shadow.

In the ensuing battle against Elayne Trakand, Taim was killed. Logain and his Companions sealed the bore, Elayne with it, in an attempt to keep the Dark One from spreading his influence.

They succeeded but not without consenquence, as the feat had tainted saidin almost irrepairably for the following thousands of years, killing Logain and some of the companions and driving the rest mad. It would continue to drive male Channelers mad for thousands of years.

 

**A'dam:**

A Seanchan contraption meant to control a Channeler. Consists of a collar for the channeler, a bracelet for the sul'dam, the controller, and a symbollic chain between them. Only those who can be taught to channel can use the a'dam to control channelers. Usually for women, but there was one made to control a man who can channel. Ultimately intended to be used for the Dragon Reborn, Nemene Damendar collared Barid Bel with it as a punishment instead.

 

**Addam Joar:**

THE MUSICIAN, HORNSOUNDER

Rediscovered old Weaves, including the Warder bond. Bonded Mazrim Taim, a legendary Aes Sedai from the Second Age and a Hero of the Horn. Sounded the Horn of Valere during Tarmon Gai'don, calling for the rest of the heroes.

His biography has been found and reconstructed as follows:

**_The Hornsounder:_ **

An illegitimate child of a Red Ajah Aes Sedai and a False Dragon, he hid his background as merely an aspiring gleeman in a seaside town.

During the first Seanchan attack Joar Addam distracted a sul'dam long enough for two of three young girls to escape her attention, the last one becoming collared. That way he earned himself several cuts, bruises, and Lilen Moiral's undivided attention. Once the coast was clear she talked, persuaded and threatened him into releasing their friend from the building. Through a series of complex circumstances, he got to her seconds before Lews Therin, the Dragon Reborn himself. The young Dragon had given him a bundle to carry while he himslef helped Mierin Eronaile out, into a scene of utter disaster - The Dragon's soldiers, Shadowspawn and Seanchan alike were fighting in the streets. Joar, having grown up in the city, managed to sneak them all out to the wooded hill overlooking it.Lews Therin insisted he sound the Horn of Valere that was in the bundle, summoning all the heroes bound to it to fight for the Dragon that day.

That was when he first met Mazrim Taim and Logain Ablar, the only channelers tied to the Horn.

The girls left for the White Tower with the horn and he had begged them not to get him involved in anything like that again - and so, when the Amyrlin Seat appointed the three girls to hunt for the Black Ajah and the Black Ajah Aes Sedai escaped, Mierin used the Ways to find him again before doing anything else.

He traveled with them across the continent, standing watch in the nights. After Mierin left to study the Dreaming, he found out they had a way of communicating with her - uncovering the dreaming ter'angreal they've been gifted with.Ilyenna allowed him to use it, and during his first experience in Tel'aran'rhiod he met Mazrim Taim again, one of the dead Heroes he had summoned himself. Taim had taught him he can channel as well, showing him old and forgotten weaves in the dream world. Full of bitterness over his wasted chances, Joar learned almost feverishly, ignoring the Taint digging deeper into his brain and matching Taim in strength alarmingly fast.

When the Lioness realized Joar was helping the woman Lews Therin loved, she attacked them in the world of dreams and cast Taim out of it. Joar used the learned Warder bond to save the ancient Aes Sedai's life, thus involving Taim in the events of this age.

In another brush with the Seanchan, the group managed to free a damane Nemene Damendar. She proved to be more than gifted at Healing. During the continued hunt for the Black Ajah, they found an once stilled false Dragon, Barid Bel. Nemene Healed him entirely on accident. Barid Bel left to look for the Dragon, while Taim and Joar stayed with the women.

When the Dragon gave amnesty to the male channelers and had Barid start the Black Tower, Taim and Joar joined it to teach, but very soon they left again on Therin's wishes to help Ilyenna's campaign for the throne of her homeland. It was successful, but they stayed there until Nemene Damendar began the Purge of the Black Tower, which they both participated in.

Even after the cleansing of Saidin, the mark of the taint remained. His madness has manifested as a bitterness that knew no bounds, rage over the circumstances of his life he had no control of and where they had brought him. Soon enough not even Taim, struggling with his own saidin-induced madness, was able to calm him down. He stilled his own mother, not even looking back. Nemene Damendar learned with him how to Heal the madness, bringing her Purges to the perfect conclusion.

During the Last Battle he fought in the first lines. Lilen Moiral snuck out a ring ter'angreal that let men link without the presence of a woman from the White Tower and he fought linked with Taim. He sounded the Horn of Valere again and Logain Ablar, the man who tainted saidin, joined their circle. Together they managed to defeat Elayne Trakand, but were unable to make it in time to save Mierin.

After the Battle Joar left the Black Tower behind to become a gleeman, travelling the world after the war and weaving together tales of what had happened. He remained in contact with Taim and the Dragon, but refused to participate in politics or any more battles.

His collected poems have become an even more complete and famous image of the world he lived in than the legendary Second Age Travels of Jain Farstrider.

 

 

**Ajah**

Societies among the Aes Sedai, to which all Aes Sedai belong. They are designated by colors: Blue Ajah, Red Ajah, White Ajah, Green Ajah, Brown Ajah, Yellow Ajah, and Gray Ajah. Each follows a specific philosophy of the use of the One Power and purposes of the Aes Sedai. For example, the Red Ajah bends all its energies to finding and gentling men who are attempting to wield the Power. The Brown Ajah, on the other hand, forsakes involvment with the world and dedicates itself to seeking knowledge. There have beenhotly denied, never safely mentioned in front of any Aes Sedai, rumors of a Black Ajah, dedicated to serving the Dark One which have eventually proven to be true.

 

**Al'Meara Nynaeve:**

WIFE OF THE SHADOW, THE ONE WHO DEFEATED DEATH

The greatest Healer any Age has ever seen. Born in Rand al'Thor's home village, she had taken more than great strides in her field of work, learned to Heal stilling and, eventually, death itself. Responsible for the creation of Shadowspawn, though it was not her intention. The few saved writings describe her as old beyond her age, married to the greatest general of the Light.

**_The Creation of Shadowspawn_ **

The war had been going badly. It even reached the citadel, the mighty fortress where they once thought their children would be safe.

Nynaeve's scream was silenced by the explosion which sent the tallest buildings flying in the air and crashing into each other, falling around her head like debris.She had Healed severing. She had Healed soldiers on the very brink of death. She had Healed an entire nation by her anger, her grief, her love. And yet shehad been unable to Heal something this painful.

And now she looked down and saw red, and saw carnage, and saw her husband dead at her feet. Her second scream was the cause of the second explosion, far smaller in scale and destruction, but it still urged Mandarb into a panicked attempt to get up, falling back to the ground on his broken legs.

Nynaeve had drawn so much saidar her very body was trying to reject it, but she drew more still. Al'Lan Mandragoran's thread in the Pattern must have still existed, they did not end with death, Cauthon was proof of that. The threads in the Pattern did not end with death, and so she drew on enough saidar for her eyes to roll up into her skull. She saw nothing, and in that nothingness she strained to see everything - and, at last, she understood. And as though through great water, she seized a thin, thin thread, fading and growing ever thinner the more time passed, fading from the world of the Woven.

She closed her eyes and listened. There had to be a way for her to weave it back into the Pattern, to Shadow the Wheel and everything it stood for. The sound next to her gave her the answer and she pushed down guilt before it could even begin to form.

Mandarb was a good animal. He would not live much longer. But he was alive now, and his thread was still being spun by the Wheel even as his bloodshot eyes rolled up in his skull, and Nynaeve smiled.

Finally she collapsed to the ground, exhausted, and even then under her hand she had felt the muscle move and heard flesh groan, and knew she had succeeded.

She watched a form rise above her, flesh still torn and mangled but healed over, healed over wrong, features distorted in an eternal grimace. Muscles did not ripple but knotted underneath the stretched out skin. Was Lan ever so tall? She felt slight horror rising behind her throat, but then the form looked down at her with those eternal icy blue eyes.

The words that came were hard to understand, spoken through a compressed throat and a malformed mouth.

'No grave is bar to your call, wife.' the creature had said.

And with tears freely spilling out of her eyes, el'Nynaeve al'Meara ti Mandragoran took the bloody hand offered to her, letting her husband pull her up to her feet and embrace her.

_The remainder of the document is missing_

 

**Al'Thor Rand:**

WORLDBREAKER, THE DRAGON, THE FALLEN DRAGON

Rand Al'Thor was a Dragon in the Age of Legends. He was tall enough that the clouds caught in his fire-red hair like wisps and slept with one eye open. He bore the ring of Tamyrlin and a heron-marked blade. He had nearly given himself to the Shadow willingly, but died before he could do so. It's been said that he gave all his wisdom to his wives, or that all his wit came from them, and thus he had none of his own.

**Aviendha**

A woman with embers on her tongue and ashen hair, she was a wife of Rand al'Thor.

In her quest for a Source of the One Power where both men and women can drink from, accidentally opened the Bore and released Shai'tan into the world. She died in the ensuing explosion, leaving al'Thor to grieve.

 

**Arthur Hawkwing:**

See: Paendrag Arthur

 

**The Backstabber:**

See: Bel Barid

 

**Bel Barid:**

THE FALSE DRAGON, THE SERPENT, THE BACKSTABBER, THE WOLFBROTHER

One of the most intimidating False Dragons who led armies to his name until he was caught and stilled by the Aes Sedai. He had disappeared from the world for years then, until the day of Lews Therin's amnesty - when he appeared to be perfectly capable of channeling again, claiming to be Healed. He was given the task of starting the Black Tower, which he did. He built it up for a year, nearly surpassing the White Tower itself by sheer number of students - when he apparently decided it would work well enough without him, and left.

He sought out Elan Morin again and all on his own severed him from the One Source. Nemene Damendar, the woman who had Healed him herself, saw it as an unspeakable crime and bound him with the male a'dam. She returned with him to the Black Tower and through him began cleaning out the Darkfriends out of it, making sure it emerged pristine clean and entirely on the side of the Light during Tarmon Gai'don.

During the battle itself, Nemene released him from a'dam but formed a circle with him instead, creating new murderous, destructive weaves at the field itself utilizing both sides of the One Power. He was nearly killed by a myrrdraal.

After the Final Battle he resigned his position, leaving the Black Tower in the hands of Mazrim Taim. He ran with the wolves again and his whereabouts were unknown for years, until he showed up at Elan Morin's doorstep and became his assistant.

**_The stilling of Elan Morin, as transcribed from conversations with his family housekeeper who was present at the time:_ **

Well, if I could forget it I straight up would, miss, don't think I wouldn't!

Now, Master Elan was always an... odd sort of a fellow, you know what I'm saying?

[pause for sip of tea]

He an' his sort, them... Asha'man, was the name? All have been going mad for right up cent'ries, you know? And here he comes, talking all about the Dragon bein' reborn an' the Last Battle approaching and - and then things started going weird around the house, you know? Things would move and there'd be odd sounds and he'd look right down sick for days, the poor fool. Now, I realized he was channelin', but I ain't abandoning a man who's family I've served for as long as I do, that's just not how it's done. And he never did say _he_ was them Dragon himself, did he? I knew he was goin' to go mad, but he never got violent with any of us here.

[she slowly, carefully drinks up the remainder of the cup]

An' then he left for years you know. We kept the house runnin' for it's a fair shame if he came back to ruin, it is! And we got news. We heard all about the Dragon, an' his battles with them bug soldiers from overseas an' the conquerin', and I fair right thought - my boy, my Elan, how many times I had Otis carry 'im from the library to bed as a kid all swaddled up in blankets - he was right. He was right about the Dragon an' he was right about having to learn to control that channelin' thing of his to help the kid.

[she pauses, pours herself and me another cup of tea, and stirs her own sadly]

So one day he comes back with the Dragon boy, and they've both got this... darkness in them. I can't put it any way else, like the whole world's on their backs an' they don't know how to hold it but someone's gotta, you know? Little Therin kid wasn't here often but master Elan was, and he never hurt us, no. He never tried to, but he would scream about things that weren't there an' he would just... stop talking to you while talking to you. He'd look at you and not see you at all, and he'll talk about something I couldn't understand, and more than once I told him boy, get off of that window and go back to bed, and he did listen. I was almost afraid he wouldn't.

The Lews kid came by a lot of times, and they did talk all holed up in the library where none of us could hear, and every time he came out he got sadder and sadder. One time he just saw me and told me, look mistress, please make sure he doesn't hurt himself, he's not all there. And do you think we needed to be told? That's exactly what we've all been tryin' for days now.

Then the Bel boy showed up one day, all tall and dark with his golden eyes, and he put on his commanding voice, and he told us to let him see master Elan, he did. And what could we do to stop him? I don't think Elan heard me when I told him but that Barid ignored me and just walked in. I don't know what he expected to find but, he looked mighty hurt when he wasn't recognized, he did. I don't know how they met earlier, but he was right devastated. There was shouting, he accused master Elan of leaving him behind to dry and master Elan said something in some weird language, and I don't know what happened. They screamed at each other and I right had to cover my ears, and a bookshelf caught fire. Then they just... stared at each other for what felt like hours, and somehow that was scarier than all the screaming.

The silence went on and on, and all of a sudden master Elan starts screaming again, but there are no words this time, no. He's just screaming in pain and I- well, I do something right stupid, but no one hurts the people of the house. I take the platter I was holding and hit that Barid over the head.

And he just turns to look at me and he's _crying_ and I stand here with a ruined silver platter in my hands and master Elan stops screaming. And then they just stand there and cry at each other and the Bel boy goes to his knees and starts apologizing, and that- that's where I left. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Now if we thought master Elan was upset earlier, after that day he was downright miserable. He was still right mad about odd things, and still held conversations with walls and tea saucers, but really, really sad conversations. When Lews Therin saw him like that, I thought he was going to burn down the property an' everyone on it, that's how mad he was at first. He just turned around and left.

After that, the Bel boy came again every day. Except this time there was a.... girl with him. Very tall, had kind of a cruel face, she was all dark and quiet. They had matching jewelry, I think. Her bracelets was the same as his necklace. You'd guess that meant they were to marry, but she looked like she was gonna kill him. She was right terrifyin', but didn't seem to mind us. She'd sit right there where you sit now dear, that Damendar gal, drinking her tea and chatting with us while Barid was up there in the library with master Elan. And every time he came out he'd look just as miserable as all of us together must have felt, and that girl, Nemene was her name, she'd look at him like he up and spat over her mother's grave.

Some days there'd be an Aes Sedai with them up there in the room, such a pretty one as well. She had this golden hair and I never right learned her name, but after one visit of hers master Elan came downstairs and he was.... right somehow. He didn't have any spring to his step if that's what you're thinkin', he never had it as a child either. But he wasn't talking to saucers anymore, and he looked at you when you said something. Lews Therin kid came by a few more times and I'd be lying if I said he didn't change as well. There was this light in him, like he carried the Sun in his mouth or so. They would lock themselves up in the library for an hour at most, then he'd leave. And like that, every day until the Last Battle itself.

Oh? Oh, actually, Barid stopped coming by for a while then. He did show up, but the details of that aren't for me to tell you. They're on good terms now, that's what matters.

This is all you wanted to know? Thank you, I rather miss some good conversation these days.

 

**The Black Amyrlin:**

See: Damendar Nemene

 

**The Child Amyrlin:**

See: Eronaile Mierin

_Mazrim Taim and Joar Addam in Tarmon Gai'don_


	2. D-L

**Damendar Nemene:**

THE BLACK AMYRLIN, SEMIRHAGE, THE HEALER, THE DARK MOTHER

One of the Kinfolk. The greatest Healer since Nynaeve al'Maera.

She had been collared during the first Seanchan attack, at the same time when Mierin Eronaile. Later she had been freed by Barid Bel, Joar Addam and Mazrim Taim. Barid Bel had been severed at the time and in an effort to repay them, she Delved him over and over, finally figuring out how to bridge the gap of severing and Heal it for the first time since the Breaking.

After Barid Bel had left the group she stayed with Lilen, Taim and Joar, helping them bring the Kinfolk to a safer place and eventually to the White Tower. There she was raised to Accepted by the new Amyrlin and, very soon, to the shawl as well. She chose Yellow Ajah and developed a friendship with Kamarille Maridim, another Yellow sister.

Once she learned of Barid Bel's severing of Elan Morin, she used the male a'dam to collar him and dragged him back to the Black Tower. There she started a complete and thorough cleaning, inventing new weaves to put Darkfriends through new and yet unimaginable levels of pain, using both saidar and saidin through collared Barid, purging the entire Black Tower by the time Tarmon Gai'don had arrived. With Kamarille finding out how to Heal the madness left over from the taint, she was bent on bringing the Black Tower into the battle whole, pure, and at its strongest. At Amyrlin's request, she purged the White Tower in a similar fashion.

She had discovered an incredibly powerful, destructive weave utilizing both the male and female half of the One Power and used is with no shame or guilt in the Battle itself through the collared Barid. After the Battle she Healed Elan Morin and finally let Barid go on Elan's insisstence.

She left the Black Tower to Mazrim Taim and commited herself fully to Healing, reaching a status as legendary as Nynaeve al'Maera.

 

**Daughter of Sleep:**

See: Eronaile Mierin

 

**The Dark Mother:**

See: Damendar Nemene

 

**The Dragon:**

See: al'Thor, Rand

 

**The Dragon Reborn**

See: Therin Lews

 

**The Dragonslayer:**

See: Taim Mazrim

 

**The Dreamwalker:**

See: Eronaile Mierin

 

**Eronaile Mierin**

THE DREAMWALKER, THE CHILD AMYRLIN, THE FLAME OF TAR VALON, LADY SELENE, DAUGHTER OF SLEEP

The most beautiful woman of her time and the most talented Dreamer recorded since the Breaking, she was the Wisdom of Lews Therin's home village.

One Elan Morin and Saine Tarasind came to take him, she followed. She remained by his side all the way to the Blight. There she was tested by Saine Tarasind who saw her full potential. After the battle in the Blight she left for the White Tower to learn.

As a novice she befriended Ilyena Moerelle and Lilen Moiral. They were tricked by the Black Ajah and, believing Lews Therin was in danger, left the White Tower to the western shore right at the time of the first wave of the Seanchan.

Mierin was caught and collared, but mere days later Lews had managed to free her. She returned to the White Tower together with Lilen and Ilyenna, where they were appointed by the Amyrlin herself to hunt for the Black Ajah in the Tower.

Mierin had showed a tendency towards Dreaming at that time and was secretly given a ter'angreal used to access the world of dreams.

Saine Tarasind Sedai travelled with Lews Therin into the Waste, and Mierin was in her dreams summoned to go as well. She stayed in the Waste for months, learning to control her dream walking and eventually to become a Wise One. Before she could compelte her studies, she had to return to the White Tower. The Amyrlin Seat had been stilled and dead and she was raised by the sisters, fully intended to be a mere puppet.

Instead, she became one of the strongest Amyrlins who have ever led the White Tower. She took in far more women than any before her, estabilished connections with female channelers from cultures that were not in touch with the White Tower, rediscovered thousands of old weaves and a way to make cuelindar again, while she also raised an army for Tarmon Gai'don. She helped Lews Therin cleanse saidin. She employed Nemene Damendar's help to purge the White Tower the same way the Black Tower had been cleaned.

In the Final Battle she had died, discovering a weave able to combat Balefire. There is a statue in her memory in the courtyard of the Black Tower. On it she floats as if dreaming, her white dress made of cuelindar.

 

**Farshaw Elmindreda:**

One of the most notorious Seers of both the Second and the Third age, she had never had a false Reading. She had dressed as a man and there is a remaining statue of a woman on a horse, riding like a soldier with short hair and daggers in her hands that is suspected to represent her.

The following text has been discovered in the old libraries and reconstructed.

**_The Fall of Rand al'Thor_ **

She had seen it everywhere. The remaining few birds were flying as though looking forward with their feet, the ter'angreal flickered to her like a dying man's breath. She donned a cowl and went out among the people into the streets and taverns.

The signs whispered a direction to her and she started following it, further and further from the Palace, from where she could almost touch the Shadow festering. Even so, wherever she went the Shadow had borne fruit. Some of Al'Maera's creatures went about with Dreadlords in tow, and she had had to duck from shade to shade, trying to not be noticed as she followed her own death.

The signs guided her out of the city, further and further until she was trudging along a muddy path uphill to a cliff over the beach, exhausted and determined. She finally reached the viewpoint, where on one side the black ocean and on the other the glittering city battled for her attention with a thin, waning moon above, the signs all but stopped.

She peered down into the black waves, miles below, wondering just how had the Pattern decided this would lead to her husband's death as well, when a Gateway opening almost took off her arm.

She grabbed the man who came out of the Gateway by the wrist, throwing her cowl back the moment the images around him became clear.

"Rand al'Thor will fall to the Shadow" she said, before the man could react in any way.

He took a second, and then relaxed. She could see the shadows on his face twist as he very slowly grinned.

"He will?" He asked in his velvety voice, strong cheekbones almost carved in the pale moonlight.

"You will be the one to kill him." She said in a tone as final as she could manage. There was a twist of satisfaction as his smile dropped faster than a falling star. "When Logain Ablar rides out, you must be there. Link with him."

The man pondered it, darker and darker. "Your Readings have never been proven false, Lady Farshaw. But I don't understand ho-"

"Use this." And she shoved in his hand a ring, a ter'angreal that would let men link without a woman involved, half expecting him to throw it into the ocean.

And for a second it seemed like he would do it, but he looked at it again, and with a long, suffering sigh pulled it on his own finger where it had fit perfectly.

"Your Readings, as I said, have never been proven false." This time he sounded like he was pouting, but to it there was a thoughtful edge.

With that, a final sign had come to her in the whispers on the leaves. She turned away from him, looking over the cliffside into the black water below.

"Think again on what happens when the Dragon falls to the Shadow, Taim. Think." And with that, she dashed, leaping as far over the edge as she could before he could catch her. She fell with arms outstretched and wind in her short hair, right down into the black ocean below.

**Forsaken**

See: Trakand Elayne

 

**Horn of Valere**

A legendary golden horn with the ability to summon dead Heroes. Heroes of the Horn are chosen by their power and willingless to be spun out over and over to fulfill the same purpose. They can either be reborn with no memories or summoned with the Horn in times of dire need.

Arthur Paendrag, the king of all land united, is a Hero of the Horn. Mazrim Taim is another one, having been continuously spun out as a darkfriend who sacrificed himself to ensure the victory of Light. Mierin Eronaile is theorized to be one, with her true identity being Egwene al'Vere.

 

**Janin Tel**

A swordsman and a warlord of the Second Age, notorious for the scar that had been given to him by Lews Therin. He was a Borderlander who came to the Black Tower to learn. He was an invaluable source of strategies against the Shadowspawn.

He barely managed to avoid being Turned by the Black Tower Dreadlords, and was most eager one to participate in Damendar's purges. He learned the Warder Bond and, with Kamarille Maridim's permission, bound her. In turn, she used it to study how it works and eventually found a female version of it, binding him as well.

He led some of the Dragon's most important battles against the Seanchan, surviving each and every one unscratched. He fell in the Final Battle, breaking one of the most important fronts. Kamarile mourned him for the rest of her life.

**Laddel Duram**

One of Arthur Hawkwing's advisors. He is often credited with being responsible for the usage of a'dam in Hawkwing's empire, and subsenquently the Seanchan. He was stilled by the Red Ajah after Hawkwing fell.

 

_The Child Amyrlin, The Flame Of Tar Valon, Daughter Of Sleep, Amyrlin Seat Mierin Eronaile_


	3. M

**Maradim Kamarile**

An Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah and Nemene Damendar's dear friend. She was bonded by Tel Janin, a bond that she had used to rediscover the female version of the Warder bond and tied him with it in turn.

She helped in the Black Tower purges and upon being told by Nemene what had pushed her to do so, she sought out Elan Morin. She's notorious for not only discovering how to Heal the saidin-induced madness, eventually working with Nemene Damendar on Healing the surviving Asha'man, but also her incredible willpower and talent for understanding how minds work, which had allowed to help people through things not even her or Nemene's incredible Healing could repair.

She fought in Tarmon Gai'don on the side of the Light. When her Warder and husband fell, she never took another, completely commiting to her work.

 She was known for her rather ascetic lifestyle befitting a White, but did not seem to hold any grudge against others who didn't comform to it.

 

**Moerelle Ilyena**

SUNHAIR, THE GOLDEN QUEEN

She was the first Aes Sedai queen since Hawkwing's time and a wife of Lews Therin.

As a White Tower Accepted she was hunting for the Black Ajah with Mierin Eronaile and Lilen Moiral. She had a deep friendship with Joar Addam and it was on the territory of her kingdom that Lews Therin founded the Black Tower.

She claimed the Golden Crown of her own kingdom with the support of Black Tower itslef.

She married Lews Therin before the Final Battle and when went to Shayol Gul she took command of the remaining armies although pregnant with his children.

He resigned and hid from the world to be her court bard and she took over all the kingdoms he ruled, carefully balancing a peace with the Seanchan, White Tower and Black Tower alike.

In Tarmon Gai'don, the main Healing grounds was in her royal palace.

She was known for ruling with a strong yet gentle hand. She and Lews Therin had a daughter.

                                                                                                

**Moiral Lilen**

One of the writers of this book. An Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah, she was a Novice together with Mierin Eronaile.

After they were tricked by the Black Ajah and Mierin was collared, she roped one of the men fleeing into helping her free her. Ultimately it was Lews Therin who did it, but she had since shared an almost lifelong friendship with Joar Addam.

When she went on to hunt for Black Ajah, she had used the dreaming ter'angreal mostly to ambush or seek out the people she knew under various disguises, grilling them for information tirelessly. Mierin always consulted her from a distance, even when they were miles apart.

Lilen always knew everythinng there was to be known about the world plus a little more, becoming a valuable asset in the days leading up to the Last Battle. She hadn't been present during Tarmon Gai'don, instead helping the Healers do their work and noting the names of everyone who had been saved and everyone who hadn't made it.

It was her papers that helped many a family learn what had happened to their loved ones. It wasn't always good news, but the world had been spared much confusion and anxiety over lost loved ones. After the Battle she settled in the White Tower as Amyrlin Saine Tarasind's Keeper of the Chronicles, still utilizing her Tel'aran'rhiod maneuvring skill. She was also a diplomat with the Black Tower.

Even as an Aes Sedai, she still openly mourned the loss of her friend Mierin and everyone who fell.

**Morin Elan:**

FLAMING EYES

One of the most important contributors to this book. A scholar and a male channeler of the Third Age, he had been the first to find Lews Therin and guided him on his way.

He was driven mad by saidin and subsequently stilled by Barid Bel. He hadn't participated in Tarmon Gai'don, instead helping at the places of Healing. He mostly organized Lilen's paperwork, as Nemene had only agreed to Heal his severing after the battle.

He was the most one of the most powerful Dreamers to have ever lived in spite of being one of the rare men able to even access Tel'aran'rhiod. In his writings he states his school to have been harsh, built on trial and error.

During one of his travels, in a stedding Elan Morin had encountered a Wolfbrother entirely gone, more wolf than man at that point. Morin had overpowered him and, in their dreams, managed to bring the man back to the surface and push the wolf back - the man had been Barid Bel, a False Dragon who had led armies and almost destroyed his part of the continent, and was gentled and later completely disappeared from the eyes of the White Tower.

A memory of that encounter has been reconstructed from the images the wolves willing to speak had given, and it speaks as such:

**_The Taming of Barid Bel_ **

The wolves had dreamed, as one, of the Serpent suddenly hiding in their forests, running and running but tirelessly pursued by a man with flaming eyes. The Serpent had evaded him for a long time, jumping miles and miles with every step, but humans are hunters even the wolves have to respect, able to follow their prey for days with no rest. They can outlast anything.

Flaming Eyes had been on the Serpent's tail no matter where he went, never losing him for longer than a few seconds. Even when the Serpent changed course to throw him off of his trail, Flaming Eyes would always realize before long and find him again. They kept at it for the larger part of the night, until it seemed as though Flaming Eyes had stopped merely following the Serpent but predicting where he would go next. He'd appear in front of the Serpent and make him frantically turn and change course, more of a predator than the actual wolfbrother in front of him.

The wolves did not like the Serpent, he would never show them respect and was impossible to communicate with, so they just waited and watched. And soon it became evident that Flaming Eyes was no longer passively following the Serpent, but rather chasing him down into one specific route, towards one specific place.

No wolf had happily went into the White Tower courtyard, sleeping or awake, but that night a young one had followed them and watched as the Serpent was chased down into that very stone-paved field. The Serpent had immediately moved away but Flaming Eyes went after him, and brought him back physically holding the fur on his back and struggling.

Whatever that place had made the Serpent remember, the howl it had caused would be remembered by all of the wolves for generations to come. His fur started falling out in chunks, leaving dark, shimmering scales and mighty thorns underneath, his body elongating into the serpent-like form he was named after, and he stood much taller in front of the Flaming Eyes. He clawed deep ridges in the stone paving of the yard with his bird-like talons, growling. He let out another roar and plunged for Flaming Eyes.

Who had simply stepped to the side, caught the beast by the horns, and spoke a single word. The Wolves cannot remember that word for it is but a human word, without the images and emotions associated.

But it seemed to speak to something deep within the Serpent, for he had shuddered, and the second loud roar had turned into a painful, human scream. He shuddered and all his scales stuck out, shook, and exploded everywhere across the entire courtyard, covering it in a thick layer of black tiles. In the midst of it was Flaming Eyes, and in front of him the Serpent as he appeared when awake, a human on his hands and knees.

Immediately afterwards, the Serpent woke up, and following him the Flaming Eyes. From that day on, there is not a wolf that recalls the Serpent ever forgetting his true face again.

**_Elan Morin's  fragmented writings on the companions of the Dragon, written before and after the Final Battle_ **

_Barid Bel_

I've seen him in my dreams. He's tall and dark-haired, with golden eyes and an eagle-like nose. We will be the deaths of each other, this I know.

 _Mierin_ _Eronaile_

When we first found her, she was very beautiful and polite, but a deeply selfish and power-hungry person. It made Saine worry constantly about the chances of her becoming a darkfriend. I will admit, it made me worried as well. Thankfully, she took those traits, the perfect clay to mold a true Dreadlord from, and somehow turned them into the greatest weapons of the Light. She was selfish, so this whole world was hers. She would not budge, would not let The Dark One even think of owning it. Her fields, her people, her countries. She would do everything in her power to protect it - and so power she amassed to be able to. Without her, this war would have never ended like this. Her soul rests in Light.

**Mosinel Ared**

A capable governor during Arthur Hawkwing's reign, he was eventually stilled by the Red Ajah. It remains unknown how much of his achievements were due to his diplomatic skill, and how much was use of the One Power.

**Morrad Ishar**

THE SHADOW WEAVER, THE FIREBRINGER, THE LIBERATOR

An Asha'man weak in most weaves that did not concern Healing. He was brought to the Black Tower by a recruitment group, where he found out how to heal Severing separately from Nemene Damendar.

He pushed the boundries of what could and could not be Healed, earning himself the title of the Restorer after one of the Asha'man lost his hand in an accident and he managed to graft it back on. When he went to report to the M'Hael about it, he overheard a discussion between him and Eval Ramman about the origin of Shadowspawn. Immediately consumed by curiosity and fascination, he got M'Hael's permission to ride out into the Blight to study them.

Eval rode with him, ready to open a Gateway for them to escape through should things go sour. He sent many written reports to M'Hael via gateway.

Adar 7: We arrived in the shadowspawn settlement. Eval put up shields around us. It turns out, these monsters are capable of speech which is something Eval discovered and he promptly got into an attempted argument with the leader. We're camping out for the night.

Adar 8: Eval kept up the argument from yesterday. He learned some words of the language. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but we are allowed to stay in the settlement.

Adar 9: I can feel the Pattern twisting around these Shadowspawn. They keep cattle capable of sustaining itself on the diseased plants from the Blight.

Adar 10: There are children here. Twisted, nearly animal in nature, but they are children. Eval is thrilled. I'm, what could be called, horrified.

Adar 12: The language they speak is a specific bastardization of Old Tongue. Not surprising.

Adar 15: Eval is fluent in the language. These Shadowspawn call themselves Trollocs and seem to have accepted him as one of their own already.

Adar 17: Got used to the whole deformity thing. Now, they don't seem so bad. They certainly don't happen to be violent in their own homeland.

Adar 20: At nightfall, every adult roared at the sky and children banged on everything that could make noise. Somehow, there was an explosion out in the field. Eval says it's a tradition. He's trying to find out more.

Adar 21: Eval shook me awake. He said it really was a tradition. I went back to sleep. He was talking to what seems to be the village head all day, while some of the children dragged me off to guard the cattle with them. I don't understand a word they say but it doesn't seem they're looking at me like cattle.

Adar 22: When we came here, I did not expect the Shadowspawn talked. Certainly not that they had a calendar of their own. Eval has it written down and he's thrilled. He's convinced me to hold off my own research for a while longer while he finds out what he can before they throw us out.

Adar 25: Eval is still trying to understand the calendar. I'm getting better at learning names of the trollocs. The ones with bird in them seem to be better at pronouncing my own than the others.

Adar 26: The last day of this month. Eval is sulking all day because he hasn't made breakthrough with the calendar.

Saven 4: Eval is trying to make himself a trolloc. He's been outside all day, talking to everyone he could, working where work was needed. When I asked him what he's talking about that's so important, he just said he was learning the language.

Saven 5: I seem to have become a cattle herder for this settlement. The children are quite sweet, actually.

Saven 8: Eval is sulking all day again. The tradition from Adar 20 seems to be called the night of Birth for the trollocs. He doesn't know which birth it refers to. I'm even more useless.

Saven 13: One of the children got hurt out in the field. It was dizzying to even try and Delve him. When I finally Healed his broken leg, the skin there was smooth and human. The village is looking at me weirdly.

Saven 14: Eval says I'm not in trouble. The boy is waving at me whenever he sees me. I've never been afraid of knowledge, but this feels like something I may not understand.

Saven 16: I Delved a few more children. They are definitely human underneath all those feathers.

Saven 17: Eval woke me and half the village up by screaming. He found out the trolloc calendar is really a complete version of the fragmented calendar from before the Breaking. Adar 20 Birthnight very likely matches with the day when Mandragoran's citadel had fallen.

Saven 18: Eval has mentioned Nynaeve to the villagers and they refused to talk to him anymore. The children also seem worried. I somehow understood the question one of them asked - "Why is he talking about Mother?"

Saven 28: Trollocs are religious. It doesn't even come as a surprise anymore. They worship Nynaeve Al'Meara as their Mother Creator. They believe she was a powerful Darkfriend. Eval is livid.

Amadaine 3: Eval is certain Nynaeve has never turned to the Shadow and has started debating. The elders are looking at him strange most of the time. I don't know if I should believe him.

Amadaine 6: I should most definitely believe him.

Amadaine 10: I've Delved an adult trolloc. He feels... twisted. He is one of those who arose from the death in battle. Different from the children. Eval is still stubborn about Nynaeve.

Amadaine 15: A group of shadowspawn loyal to the dark one passed through the settlement today. We thought our trollocs were going to turn us in. Instead they hid me, while Eval used the weave you taught him to disguise himself as one of them who fell recently and was now eager to learn the history of what he had become. Then he started a debate about Nynaeve al'Meara with the messengers loyal to Shayol Gul itself. I do not understand how he always manages to start debates, or how for some reason he achieves exactly what he wants to, but when the darkfriend shadowspawn (who would have thought the words are not synonymous) left, our trollocs started believing us. At last.

Tammaz 3: Eval is livid again. He didn't know Nynaeve and Lan had had children. He didn't know the Al'Meara bloodline has helped trollocs for the first few hundreds of years after the Breaking. The children finally explained their nickname for us - sticks. I have Delved all the children and most of the adults in one day and the ones who were born trollocs are different somehow. Pure.

Tammaz 4: "Trollocs who go to sleep in fights do not come back as sticks. Not right" is what one of the children told me, very sadly. He looked at his mother. Come to think of it, I never saw his father.

Tammaz 4, evening: I will find out what it is Al'Meara did, and I will reverse it somehow. Eval sends his regards.

_Nemene Damendar and Barid Bel, after the stilling of Elan Morin_


	4. P-W

**Paendrag Arthur,**

ARTHUR HAWKWING

The emperor of all land in the Third Age. One of the most powerful rulers since the Age of Legends. He was notorious for his hatred of Aes Sedai, blaming them for the Breaking of the World. He was poisoned.

His descendants had founded Seanchan across the sea.

 

**Ramman Eval**

One of the writers of this book. A historian skilled at finding the truth in all the vast of mostly incorrect information given to him.

He came to the Black Tower of his own will, though he was one of the weaker Asha'man he made up for it with intellectual power. He could still make Gateways, but is mostly notorious for being able to hold debates with Mazrim Taim himself, eventually finding out his true identity.

He learned from him everything he could about the Second Age, including the origin of Shadowspawn. Ishar Morrad was present during one of their conversations and, as the Final Battle approached, rode out into the Blight to look for their settlements. Eval went with him to satisfy his curiosity and create Gateways for them to get out if the situation got too dangerous.

During the Final Battle he rode in with Ishar from the Blight with an entire army of Shadowspawn, aiding the forces of Light. Their charge cut off the armies of Darkness from Shayol Gul, letting Lews Therin do what had to be done uninterrupted.

After the Battle he worked with Lilen Moiral to assemble a comprehensive, detailed and absolutely correct history of the world.

 

**Semirhage:**

See: Damendar Nemene

 

**The Serpent:**

See: Bel Barid

 

**Shadowspawn:**

Incredibly powerful, durable beings with an appearance between that of a human and an animal. While most of them did fight on the side of the Shadow, contrary to their name they were not created by it. Perhaps the most misfortunate of all living beings in the world, for while their nature may seem as twisted as something from Shadow itself, their creator has never fallen to it.

They were made by Nynaeve Al'Maera during the War of Power, in her last ditch effort to cheat death. The first of the kind were born when the threads of the fallen were tied to the threads of still living animals, merging the two into a single malformed entity with all the memories of both. Some took to it better than others, but the twist of the Pattern was so great it spread out like rippes, and whenever there was a place where many of the Spawn were present, people who died there were caught up with the threads of animals and rose as more of the kind. They were also capable of reproducing among themselves, eventually growing into something akin to a nation.

Shunned and feared after the Breaking, many seem to have fallen under the influence of Shadow as there was no one willing to believe they could still be in the Light.

The first of the Shadowspawn was Al'Lan Mandragoran, the king from the Age of Legends, the husband of Nynaeve Al'Maera. Many of the Shadowspawn fell during Tarmon Gai'don at both sides.

Ishar Morrad reversed whichever bending of the Pattern was present around them, and they were no longer spawned from battlefields. Their direct descendants seemed more and more human, eventually only standing out with their extraordinary strength and endurance.

 

**The Shadow Weaver:**

See: Morrad Ishar

 

**Stedding:**

A place where the One Power can't be felt, let alone touched. It's where the Ogier thrive. There have been many a stedding before the Breaking of the World, but as continents shifted, their locations changed as well. It was in one stedding that a False Dragon Barid Bel was hiding.

**_The White Serpent_ **

The road stretches on and on and so far they've only left their village. Elan Morin, a sad man, speaks of the times long past and Arthur Hawkwing's rule, and of the Dragon who had fallen and of the most powerful male channelers who brought him down before his soul was Shai'tan's, before the world had fallen into shadow.

He speaks of the Dragon's brides with laughter in his throat. Lews Therin dreams of a lioness whose lips are painted red with blood. She drags her nails across his face and coos, and promises they will be together again.

He wakes up with scratches on his cheek and Mierin is so silent, so distant.

Elan insists they cross the river and they do, on a bridge made of Saidar, running from Trollocs. They wander for miles into a birch forest, and then something is odd, a feeling of loss.

A stedding, Saine Sedai would whisper but a growl cuts her off. It is the growl of a feral beast, a wolf ready to jump for a throat, but what comes out of the bushes is a man, sun-beaten skin and torn clothes, scratched up and half mad, golden-eyed. He falls to the ground and Saine Sedai lets go of the pendant around her neck.

Elan Morin touches the man's forehead and smiles. "Barid Bel" he says.

Lews Therin wants to throw up at hearing that name.

"The false dragon" Mierin whispers, pale and clinging to his arm.

"He should have been harmless" Saine shakes her head "He had been gentled years ago. We didn't know where he went."

"A stedding." Elan Morin says in the low voice that carries far, running his hand over the sleeping man's face. "That is why you couldn't find him, Aes Sedai."

 He ties Bel's arms back with a rope and carefully drags him onto a bedroll. Saine shakes her head.

"There are things you don't know, Saine." Elan closes his eyes. "The dragon is drowned in the wolf. I will find the human underneath them both."

He lies to sleep next to the man and all they can do is follow suit.

Mierin whispers to Lews again, his eyes are crazy.

 Barid Bel's?

No, Morin's.

What I want to know is why he's sleeping, Lews whispers back. He was going to tear out a throat and look at him now.

You will learn when you are ready, Saine Sedai says to Mierin, not Lews.

There is a general feeling of being left out of something only adults can be a part of and the children huddle together for warmth while Saine Sedai sits a wordless vigil over them.

Barid Bel awakens as himself that day and shows them the way out.

 

**Sunhair:**

See: Moerelle Ilyena

 

**Taim Mazrim:**

THE TURNCOAT, THE DRAGONSLAYER

An Aes Sedai of Secon Age, he was a Darkfriend until the very end where, linked with Logain Ablar, he killed Rand al'Thor before the Dragon could fall to the Shadow. He was killed by Elayne Trakand, but remained tied to the Wheel as a Hero of the Horn.

For the next three thousand years he was spun out as a man who would be a darkfriend, but always lay down his life in service of the Light.

He taught Joad Addam, the Hornsounder of the Dragon Reborn's time, in his dreams. Elayne Trakand pushed him out of Tel'aran'rhiod, but Joar Addam bound him as a Warder and saved his life. He kept teaching the musician everything he knew, and when the Black Tower was founded they joined it as teachers.

After Barid Bel left the Tower to look for Elan Morin, he took over as M'Hael, the leader. He prepared the soldiers for Tarmon Gai'don, not noticing how deeply his taint-induced madness reached. There was no remorse for the lives lost in training and the world was dulled to him. In comparison, Joar Addam's madness manifested as explosive rage and bitterness and eventually he stopped trying to curb it.

When Nemene Damendar began her purges of the Black Tower he happily participated in them, knowing that with himself alive like that it was very unlikely any of the Darkfriends would eventually turn to the Light.

With the newfound warder bond, Aes Sedai of the White Tower came to the Black Tower to take Asha'man as their Warders in preparation for the Last Battle. Joar Addam's mother was there and he personally linked with Joar to sever her from the One Source and left her out to die.

During the Final Battle he commanded his Asha'man armies with incredible, cruel efficiency. He wounded the forces of Shadow very deeply.

After Kamarille Healed his Madness, he nearly resigned from the Black Tower forever. Joar Addam convinced him to stay and he did, collaborating closely with the new Amyrlin.

 

**Tarasind Saine:**

A Blue Ajah Aes Sedai with a gift of Foretellilng. She knew the Dragon had been reborn and sought him out, meeting Elan Morin on the way. She helped bring Lews Therin to where he needed to be and who he needed to be, supported Mierin Eronaile in her days as Amyrlin Seat.

She led the Aes Sedai linked to Lews Therin while he remade the seals to the Dark One's prison and was raised to the Amyrlin Seat after Mierin fell in the Battle.

She always had a thick network of eyes and ears, more extensive than the rest of the White Tower itself, and planned all her moves carefully.

 

**Therin Lews:**

THE DRAGON REBORN, THE UNITER

The male channeler who cleansed Saidin, united all the nations and finally sealed Shai'Tan in his prison again.

He was born in a village where Elan Morin and Aes Sedai Saine Tarasind had found him and brought him out into the world, teaching and instructing him along the way. They travelled to the Waste together with Mierin Eronaile, his village Wisdom. There he learned to control saidin from Elan Morin himself, eventually returning to the country he hails from and, as the Dragon Reborn, pardoning all male channelers.

Hee founded the Black Tower, a male channeler school analogous to the White Tower of Aes Sedai. He went on to conquer every country, meeting his future wife Ilyena Moerelle along the way. With the help of Mierin he cleansed the male half of the True Source and made peace with the invading Seanchan.

In the Last Battle he destroyed the Dark One's seals and remade them anew. After the Final Battle he retreated from the world, becoming Ilyena's court bard and raising their daughter.

**_The arrival of strangers; white footprints of snow An excerpt from papers written by an unknown chronicler:_ **

Elan Morin was his name and he was a scholar from far across the land, searching, searching, no one knew what he was searching for but he was searching together with Saine Tarasind, an Aes Sedai of the brown Ajah. Why an Aes Sedai traveled with a man not her warder, no one knew.

Mistrust, hushed whispers behind cupped hands. _We cannot trust Aes Sedai._

Lews Therin, drowning in a creek while trying to cross to the ripe plum orchard, the soon to be village wisdom Mierin pulling him out without being aware of the why, the how she had managed. The clear water clung to her hair like dewdrops, like crystals of glass it glittered and shone in the sunlight. He looked up to her through grasses and flowers and wet eyelashes pointed into triangles, red-eyed and breathless and smiling.

They exchanged their first flowers there on the riverbank and soon enough there were stolen kisses in the harvest and herbs tucked into their hair in fall and racing down hills in the golden hour, laughing like children they were. Winter fell though and he was too far away and he looked forward to Bel Tine, the time he could spend with the girl who laughed like a songbird and made the world spin with her beauty.

_There are strangers_ the men said. _Two! High lord and a high lady,_ and Mierin pulled Lews behind his cart of dried plums when he arrived into the village, whispering about the lord's crazy eyes and the ageless face of the Lady, and there was yearning in her face; when Lews kissed her, she confessed that all she wanted was to leave, to see the land these two had come from.

The trollocs came in the winter night. Lews Therin buried the bones of his father and the lord stood at the grave, silent through the boy's grief. _They came for you_ he'd whispered, a slender head on Therin's shoulder _and so did we._ The trollocs killed far too many and the lord and lady tried to help the village.

They left. Lews saddled the horse and followed close behind. Mierin fell out of the shadows like a ripe plum off of a tree, wild-eyed with tangled hair, and the horse she was on was close to death, but she would not leave his side.

 

**Trakand Elayne:**

THE FORSAKEN, THE LIONESS

One of the wives of Rand al'Thor, she was the only one who actively turned to the Shadow. She killed Mazrim Taim after he destroyed al'Thor at Shayol Gul, but was sealed along with the Dark One when Logain Ablar led the attack.

She was freed with the seals weakening and immediately sought out Lews Therin, visiting him in his dreams. She also followed Ilyena Moerelle's party and commanded the Black Ajah. Taim faced off against her again and she kicked him out of tel'aran'rhiod, expecting him to die.

He didn't, and finally was the one who killed her in the Last Battle.

 

**The Turncoat:**

See: Taim Mazrim

 

**Wife of the Shadow:**

See: al'Meara Nynaeve

 

**The Wolfbrother:**

See: Bel Barid

 

**Worldbreaker:**

See: al'Thor Rand

 

_Lews Therin, a Crown of Swords on his head_


End file.
